The present invention relates to a connector for a fluid circuit for medical use.
It applies in particular to conical assemblies for syringes, needles and other apparatus for medical use, for example for transfusion equipment.
Generally, these assemblies use connections comprising a male socket and a female socket which fit together through conical tips (so-called Luer-type cones), with lateral seal around the fitted tips.
The security of the connection is sometimes strengthened by screwing.
In practice, two disadvantages are noted:                the connections can become unscrewed without warning due to the effect of one of the sockets being is rotated;        since the same type of connection is used for different applications, there are real risks of confusion for the nursing staff, for example setting a nutrition line into the female socket of a venous catheter.        
At present, there is a need for new systems to be created in order to avoid such confusion and to make the connection more secure, so that it cannot become disconnected except through a voluntary action.